megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Serges
Serges, known as in Japan, is one of the X-Hunters of Mega Man X2. A brilliant Reploid scientist, his vast intellect makes him an integral part of the organization. It seems that he came up with the Unification Project, a plan to resurrect Zero and use him for their own purposes. Strategy Mega Man X2 First Encounter When encountered in one of the hidden rooms, Serges rides a low floating spiked platform called the Flying Circle and will release mines onto the floor via a hatch on the bottom of the platform. It is best to try and destroy the mines as he drops them, as he can quickly line the floor with them, restricting the player's movements, and stepping on them causes heavy damage. He also attacks by spin-jumping into the air and firing off energy shots from his hat in a circular motion. Serges protects himself with an energy barrier and is invulnerable while it is active. The barrier is created by his platform and only protects him while he is on it, making him an easy target while he is flipping around and shooting his little energy shots. The barrier is programmed to activate when the FIRE button is pressed. This is important because it will activate while the player charges up a shot, but not when the player releases that shot. The player can use this to their advantage by making sure the first charge shot hits, and saving the second one for when he's away from his pod. While it is wise to destroy the mines Serges covers the floor with, it is also a good strategy to leave them there, as having so many around will cause slowdown (at least on the SNES version). The player can take advantage of the slowdown to dodge Serges' many energy shots with less stress. Combining the slowdown with understanding how his barrier works, makes for a much easier fight. Serges will also continue to do his flipping energy shots attack if he has all his mines placed, leaving himself outside the protection of his barrier more frequently. It is also worth noting that if X charges up Silk Shot, Serges will pause and laugh for as long as the player continues to hold down the FIRE button, and the shrapnel is attached to X's Buster, giving X an opportunity to fire away at him as his barrier will be down. His weakness in this encounter is the Sonic Slicer. If the player is clever, instead of striking Serges directly head-on with a Sonic Slicer, the player can fire it at a wall, allowing it to rebound and strike Serges from behind - his barrier does not seem to protect him from rear assaults, or when the FIRE button has not been pressed for a while after a weapon has been fired. Another advantage of the Sonic Slicer is that if you have the X-Buster upgrade, you can charge the Sonic Slicer which will release several Sonic Slicers vertically in a wide spread that will come down & take out some of the mines (or all of them if you aim right). The third method is to use the Spin Wheel on the barrier when he is on the platform. The Spin Wheel can also be used to sweep the mines off the floor. When he jumps and scatter shots from his hat-like head part, time your charged X-Buster right and hit him-because while jumping Serges won't be covered by the barrier. Second Encounter Serges is encountered again in the second X-Hunter stage, and will be piloting an enormous machine named the Serges Tank that takes up a large portion of the right side of the screen, with four platforms moving up and down in the room. The floor is also lined with spikes, which can make this battle a bit tricky. He attacks by firing a variety of energy balls and laser beams from the four cannons mounted on the front of the vehicle, after two of the cannons are destroyed he will close in destroying two platforms in the process. After, the remaining cannons are destroyed, the front of the machine will be blown open and Serges will continue to attack by firing large energy bullets (that split four ways) via the small cannon mounted on the bottom of his cockpit. The Giga Attack is very effective, as it is one of the quickest ways to tear the machine open to expose Serges. This also has the benefit of causing him to destroy only one platform instead of two, giving the player more room to maneuver during the second stage of the battle. Charged Silk Shots, Sonic Slicers, Speed Burners, and Magnet Mines are also good choices. Especially charged Silk Shots are just as effective as the Giga Attack in destroying the cannons and ripping the machine open. After the machine has been blown open, stand on the bottom part of the tank below Serges' cockpit and keep hitting him with fully charged Sonic Slicers. His projectiles can still hit X, but they rarely will as long as the player does some simple dodging from time to time; X is also relatively safe from being knocked onto the spiked floor. Mega Man Xtreme As with the second encounter in Mega Man X2, he approaches from the right. The four barrels fire slow moving projectiles, with the exception of the bottom portion, which is a highly damaging laser. Destroy the outer set of guns with Electric Spark - if done quickly, he will not advance all the way. Once the outer guns are destroyed, the player can attack with Speed Burner. If X runs out of energy, the player may want to switch to Storm Tornado, since that is the easiest method to land a hit (even though he only takes minimal damage). He is also slightly weak to Rolling Shield, however it is sometimes hard to hit him with it. The X-Buster will also suffice, as long as it's fully charged. Data Mega Man X2 stats *'Power:' 10300rp *'Speed:' 12300rp * Stats applies to both first and second encounters. Stage Enemies ''Mega Man X2'' *Cannon Driver *Barite Lastar *Garakuta Robot *Bat Bone type G *Fishern ''Mega Man Xtreme'' *Cannon Driver *Disk Boy 08 *Barrier Attacker *Pararoid R-5 *Pararoid V-1 *Bat Bone Type G *Tubamail-S *Tubamail Generator Other Media Archie Comics Serges later appeared alongside various other Mavericks in the Worlds Unite crossover between the Archie Comics Mega Man and Sonic the Hedgehog lines. Quotes *''"This is their leader. His name is Mega Man X."'' *''"Our Mavericks will keep him busy until we are ready."'' *''"Collection is preceding as scheduled. However, we are having problems with the control chip."'' *''"I am not sure our Mavericks can hold him long enough. We may have to intervene."'' *''"Greetings. We have all of Zero's parts."'' *''"I am Serges and I cannot allow you to stop the unification! It is for the good of all!" (First encounter.)'' *''"You have merely delayed the inevitable. We will meet again..." (First encounter, defeated, but escapes.)'' *''"This is impossible! The prophecy must be fulfilled!" (Second encounter, defeated.)'' Trivia *When fighting him in one of the Maverick stages, it is possible to be hit and take one unit of damage from Serges's cape by jumping just after his health bar is filled up. Though it only does one unit of damage, this will instantly charge the Giga Crush if the player has acquired it. *The name Serges is likely a mistranslation of Sagesse (French for "wisdom"), given that Violen and Agile follow the same naming convention. This is also reflected in the name of his second boss fight being romanized as "Sagesse Tank" instead of "Serges Tank". Both are valid translations of the original Japanese text. *He, along with the other X-Hunters, has a short cameo appearance in the animated opening scene of the Sega Saturn, PlayStation, and PC versions of Mega Man X3. *Serges and the X-Hunters also make a brief appearance in the opening cutscene of Mega Man X5, ''alongside many other past villains. *Like Isoc, there is a prominent theory that Serges is actually Dr. Wily."I get a lot of people asking me if Serges is Wily. I always give them the same answer, 'He might be... he might not be.' (laughs) I think this is one of those things that is best left without an official comment. As creators, one of the fun things we get to do is plant seeds of imagination in our players and let them come to their own conclusions."'' - Keiji Inafune, Mega Man X Official Complete Works, UDON Entertainment Corp. 2009. pg.23. Although the US localization of the game removes all references to this, it's strongly implied in the original Japanese text: Serges is the only character to refer to Dr. Light by name (Sagesse: "Being defeated by the robotic memento of Light yet again... Such regret...",[http://www.gamefaqs.com/console/snes/file/588480/18452 GameFAQs: Rockman X2 Game Script]). His Japanese profile also specifies that his appearance resembles "a legendary mad scientist who terrorized the world." In his first radio conversation, amid the initial radio distortion, he refers to X as "Rockman X" ("Rock... e..X..."[http://www.gamefaqs.com/console/snes/file/588480/18452 Gamefaqs: Rockman X2 Game Script]); this is notable because, in contrast to the US releases, no one else in the series ever refers to him as anything but "X". Sigma also claims that he recently discovered Zero is "destined to follow him", later clarifying that this is because Zero is one of Wily's Numbers ("However, Zero.. why... he was.. the last of... Wi.. Num.. bers....",[http://www.gamefaqs.com/console/snes/file/588480/18452 Gamefaqs: Rockman X2 Game Script]), both of which are unlikely to be common knowledge. Most importantly, Serges was also the one who rebuilt Zero, and upgraded to him his completed state, as per his original blueprints. Given that there's no explanation for how he was able to obtain these blueprints, and that Zero's internal systems are still considered to be a mystery by the Hunters in X5, these feats might be explained by Serges being Wily. Keiji Inafune's refusal to answer whether Serges is Wily, despite immediately clarifying that Dr. Weil is not, is also seen as a compelling argument in favor of this theory. *Another theory suggests that Agile, Violen, and Serges are a collective embodiment of Dr. Wily, with each one representing a particular aspect of his personality. Of the three, Serges has the most physical resemblance to Wily, which may be symbolic of Wily's intellect being his greatest asset. :*Much like Dr. Wily, Serges strictly utilized vehicles in combat, rather than fighting directly. The name "Serges Tank" is the same naming convention used for most of Wily's vehicles, and is similar to several of them in design. :*Branching off the theory that both Isoc and Serges are Wily, another theory suggests that Wily may be a stream of consciousness that transfers bodies as a host. This may explain how Serges was able to build a new body for Zero despite remaining unanalyzable, how Wily allegedly built a body for Sigma (implied by Sigma in X5), and how Isoc possessed enough knowledge of Zero to fully immobilize him on contact. This theory hinges on the aftermath of Gate's defeat in Mega Man X6, whereupon Isoc's body suddenly becomes a lifeless shell; it isn't clear if this is because of Gate's death, or Sigma's sudden appearance. Furthermore, while Isoc says nothing during X's version of this cutscene, Zero's differs in that a voice coming from Isoc's body, distinctly labeled as "??" (despite having Isoc's voice), refers to him the strongest "robot", rather than "reploid". This is similar to how Serges, in X2, is the only character to refer to X as "Rockman", rather than simply "X". However, it is worth noting that Keiji Inafune had no involvement with X6, and intended for the X series to conclude with X5; this may be why Isoc's presence in X6, relative to Serges' appearance in X2, seems somewhat redundant. :*It's important to note that, in Inafune's own words, Dr. Wily was "brought back by the virus" after his natural death. This would suggest that Wily's personality is present in the virus, in some form, but may have difficulty manifesting itself, which would explain why his appearances throughout the series are so infrequent. References Category:Mega Man X characters Category:Reploids Category:Mavericks Category:Mega Man X2 bosses Category:Mega Man Xtreme bosses Category:X-Hunters Category:Antagonists Category:Doctors Category:Humanoid design Category:Deceased Category:Archie Comics X characters Category:Optional bosses